


Breathing

by SevenCorvus



Series: Avengers 50 Prompt Table [28]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Bruce Feels, Character Study, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Slash, gen - Freeform, or - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 20:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCorvus/pseuds/SevenCorvus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce was used to being on his own, used to having to depend only on himself. So it was quite an adjustment to go from that to living with other people, one of which was a sentient AI. </p><p>Prompt: breathing<br/>Characters: Bruce Banner/JARVIS</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathing

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of my NaNoWriMo project, and for the prompt "breathing" on the [Avengers 50 Prompt Table](http://sevencorvus.livejournal.com/24907.html). Each of my prompt fills will be covering a different character combination and most can be read as gen or romantic, I leave it up to you to decide. I will be posting a fic a day for the rest of this month (at least). Feedback is love and will be rewarded with cookies (and smut).

Bruce was used to being on his own, used to having to depend only on himself. So it was quite an adjustment to go from that to living with other people, one of which was a sentient AI. It was nice having other people to talk to, having someone he could share his ideas with, someone who understood him, understood his passion for science. Tony actually seemed to be interested in his ideas, his projects, in him. Bruce thought that this might be what having a friend was like.

It was an amazing feeling, Tony was amazing, but sometimes he could be overwhelming. Sometimes Bruce just needed some breathing room, some time to himself. He enjoyed spending time with Tony and the others, but it could be stressful too. Bruce had to monitor himself constantly, keep an eye on his breathing and his heart rate, on his mental state. He could not, would not, let himself slip up. And being around the others meant dealing with more variables that might affect him, meant worrying about damaging not only what was around him, but who as well.

So as much as he liked living in the tower, living with Tony and the others, it could be tiring. Fortunately, he had JARVIS to help. Bruce had not known what to make of JARVIS at first. He had been impressed of course, the AI was a major scientific achievement, but he had realized that he seemed to be much more than that. When Tony had introduced them, had told JARVIS to feel free to help Bruce out with any of his experiments, the AI had seemed almost amused. Later, after spending time in Tony's lab, the scientist thought that JARVIS might actually be pleased; pleased that Tony had someone else to work with, that there was someone else who could monitor him, could step in if necessary.

Bruce felt honored, but he worried that the AI had not actually considered what might happen if he were to ever Hulk out accidentally. He shared his concerns with JARVIS, reassuring him that he would do his best to prevent the other guy from making an appearance, but expressing his worries that it might not be enough, that he might not always be able to catch it in time. That was what you were supposed to do after all, talk to the friend of your friend?

The scientist should have known better though, than to underestimate anything Tony had a hand in. JARVIS explained to him, almost gently, that while his priority was Tony, and while he carefully monitored any potential threats or risks to his Creator, that did not mean that he did not do the same for Bruce. Bruce was important to Tony, and thus to JARVIS, and as much as the AI was able he would not allow anything to harm the doctor, not even himself. He did not have to worry about constantly monitoring himself, JARVIS had that under control and would alert him if necessary. 

Really the scientist was behaving quite illogically and should have known better, and if he did not start eating and sleeping more, JARVIS would have to put him under the same restrictions as Tony, Bruce was informed. Bruce smiled softly to himself, wondering if maybe he now had two friends.


End file.
